


Church Bells

by Kristeristerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/pseuds/Kristeristerin
Summary: Draco is crushed when his childhood love marries his father. Matters only get worse when he suspects she's unsafe. What is Draco willing to do to save the woman he loves?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	Church Bells

**“Fold your hands and close your eyes**

**Yeah, it's all gonna be alright**

**And just listen to the church bells ringing”**

**-Carrie Underwood, Church Bells**

* * *

It was safe to say Draco Malfoy was surprised to receive a letter from his father announcing his upcoming marriage. However, when he arrived home the morning before the ceremony and learned that his father’s intended was the young Weasley girl that he had known since primary school, Draco was a little more upset than he cared anyone to know. 

“I know you fancied the girl when you were younger Draco,” his father had said to him later that night, “I do sincerely hope that doesn’t make this awkward.” The cool tone of his voice made him very aware that his father did not give one damn if it was uncomfortable for him or not. 

As Draco stood beside his father at the end of the aisle early the next morning, he couldn’t help but wish that the circumstances were different. His breath caught in his throat at his first sight of her. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. Her usually pin-straight red hair was piled atop her head in a mess of curls and her white lace dress was modest, though it hugged her every curve. Through her veil, he could see her smiling as her father walked with her. When they reached the end of the aisle, his father stepped forward to take the hand of his bride. Their eyes met for the briefest moment, and he wondered if she wished she was marrying him instead too. 

The ceremony didn’t last long, and soon the officiant was asking if anyone objected the union. Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood to keep from screaming that he opposed this sham. He fantasized about pushing his father out of the way and confessing to Ginny that he first knew he was in love with her when he was seven years old, and she punched her older brother for pushing Draco into a mud puddle. He thought about taking her into his arms, and holding her close, not caring who saw. Instead, he watched as the woman he loved made an oath to his father that would last until ‘Death does them part.' When the union was sealed with a kiss, cheers erupted through the hall, everyone cheered but Draco. 

The masochistic part of him couldn’t help but steal her away for a dance midway through the reception. He felt his heart break a little more when she gave him a warm smile and laughed, “I always thought this would be me and you one day.” A forced smile was all he could return. 

As he continued to lead her around the dancefloor, acutely aware of his father’s eyes on them the entire time, they made small talk about his classes and how he was enjoying France. She spoke about her life in Hogsmeade and how she met his father at the annual dance that was held in the village. As the song was coming to an end, Draco took a chance and lowered his voice to just above a whisper. “Gin, if you ever need anything please don’t hesitate to let me know. I will be here as quickly as I possibly can be.” She smiled and gave quiet thanks, but he wasn’t quite done. “Also, Ginny, I wanted to let you know that my father is allergic to peanuts. Deathly so.” 

Her brows furrowed and she gave him a small frown, “I don’t know why you are telling me this Draco. I will not be cooking, that’s the house elf’s responsibility.”

“Of course, my apologies.” Seeing his father approaching he gave them both a small bow and turned to find Theo and Pansy over by the refreshment table. 

* * *

Letters from his friend’s kept Draco up to date on the ongoings of life back home. Pansy often wrote of the extravagant parties that Ginny hosted at Malfoy Manor, and of how his father always seemed to be the doting husband. “Ginny never seems to want for anything,” one of her first missives had stated, “though, she’s worried because your father is growing more and more frustrated that they have not yet conceived a child.” 

Draco was already aware of this frustration; it was the center point of his father’s letters in recent weeks. His father had even gone as far as writing that he was sure that with the size of Ginny’s family she should be more than capable of producing a brood of healthy Malfoy sons. Draco rolled his eyes at that. 

The letters he began receiving in early autumn made him nervous. Theo wrote that his father had been spending an increased amount of time at their men’s club. He relayed that it was rare to see a night that Lucius left without being piss drunk.

To hear that his father had been drinking again brought back bitter memories from Draco’s childhood. Of times when his mother had been subjected to the brutality of an intoxicated Lucius Malfoy. Even when sober his father was far from a pleasant man, but if you added a few glasses of his expensive firewhiskey into the mix, Lucius was nothing more than a well dress monster. 

It’s for this reason Draco had a hard time believing the story that his mother had passed due to complications after delivering his stillborn sister nearly ten years ago. When he visited his mother following the tragedy, she had been in understandably poor spirits but appeared to be in good enough health. She had pulled him close and cried into his shoulder, whispering that she would continue to thank God every day that he had blessed her with at least one child. 

It wasn’t until his father had returned two days later smelling of booze and vomit that he was told his mother had taken a turn for the worst. When he had requested to see her, his father refused, stating that he would do nothing but stress her out further. She passed later that night. Draco had grown even more suspicious when his mother’s casket was closed at the funeral. When he then questioned his father about it Lucius had waved off his concerns. “Your mother looked quite sick Draco. She would not have wanted other’s to have seen her that way.” 

Mid October he received a letter from Pansy that made his blood run cold. “I was visiting Ginny yesterday,” his oldest friend wrote. “Something was wrong. It looked like she had used a hasty glamour charm on her face. When I asked her about it, she just said it was nothing that she was just trying to cover a blemish. She reached out to pour tea, and the sleeve of her dress shifted, and I could see deep purple finger-shaped bruises around her wrists.” 

Draco quickly penned a letter to Ginny asking about her health, and how things were treating her in the manor. When he received a letter back from his father, thanking him for the message and assuring him that both Ginny and he were in excellent health, Draco decided he needed to check on the woman himself. 

His professors happily approved him a week’s leave from classes and Draco took the first portkey he could get his hands on back to the manor. 

“Father, Ginevra,” he addressed them both in the entrance hall of his childhood home. Ginny’s warm smile caused a fluttering in his stomach. 

“Oh, Draco! It’s so lovely to see you,” the small redheaded woman pulled him into a tight hug, which he tentatively returned. He tried to hide his frown when she jumped back upon hearing his father clear his throat. 

Stepping forward, Lucius shook his hand, “I trust classes are going well?” He gripped Draco’s hand in an almost painful manner. “This isn’t a holiday they give you off, why are you missing classes?” 

“I’m not missing any, father, classes have been canceled for the week to allow preparations for Halloween celebrations to take place this weekend,” he lied with ease. “You know how that old coot Slughorn is.” 

“Ah, yes.” Lucius gave him a tight smile. “Well, I am off to Borgan’s for the evening. Care to join me Draco?” 

“No thank you, father.” Draco faked a yawn, “International portkey travel always takes it out of me. I think I will just head up to bed. Mipsy,” a small house elf appeared beside him. 

“Please take this bag up to my room and prepare a fire for me.” With a small nod, the elf grabbed his bag and disappeared. 

Draco sat in his room until he was sure enough time had passed that his father would be gone. He slipped a clear vial into his pocket and quietly exited the room. He made his way toward the drawing-room, where he hoped to find Ginny. When he opened the door, he paused to take in the sight of the woman lounging on the sofa lost in another world as she read. 

“Ahem,” he cleared his throat, not wanting to startle the woman. She jumped, but upon seeing it was Draco who was in the doorway she laughed and picked her book up from where it had fallen to the floor. 

“Draco, you scared me,” she laughed again. “Please sit down. I am eager to hear more about France and your classes.” 

He crossed the room and took the seat across from her. “Classes are going very well; I am actually top in my class. Professor Binns thinks I may even qualify for early graduation at the end of next year.“ 

“Oh, that is wonderful to hear,” she set her book down and leaned a forward in her seat. 

“What about you? How have you been, Gin?” he noted her almost unperceivable pause. “You can be honest with me. Remember, I grew up living with him.” 

She looked down at her hands in her lap for a few seconds before looking back up into his eyes. Though she was trying to hide it, he could see that she was fighting back the tears. “Things are wonderful here,” her voice was low and shaky, “I couldn’t ask for more.” 

“I think we both know that’s a lie,” she looked down again, and Draco moved to kneel in front of her. He used his index finger to raise her face. The tears were now streaming. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wand and quietly muttered a Finite Incantatem. Seeing the faded yellow bruises and the cut across her cheek caused him to let out a quiet gasp. “This is worse than I thought,” he whispered as he pulled the sobbing woman into his arms. He gently stroked her hair as she continued to sob into his shoulder. 

“Everything had started off so great,” she whispered between sobs. “He was doting and sweet. He made me feel like a princess like I could have anything in the world. Then suddenly everything changed. He started going out every night and coming home later and later. The first time he slapped me it was because I commented on his behavior.” A new sob escaped her throat, “I tried to leave once,” she whispered pulling away from Draco. 

“What happened?” he questioned, knowing he really didn’t want to hear the answer. 

“He caught me trying to sneak out the front door and dragged me back in by my hair,” she took a deep breath and looked away, “it was so bad that time I had to stay in bed for two days. He told me if I tried to leave again he’d kill me.” 

“Ginny, I wasn’t honest about the real reason I came to visit,” she looked up shocked at his admission, but silently gestured for him to continue, “Pansy and Theo have been giving me updates about you and father. Pansy was concerned about you. She said she saw a bruise on your wrist. And after everything with my mother…” Draco trailed off and took a deep breath, “After everything with my mother I couldn’t stand the thought of him hurting another woman I love.” 

Her eyes widened at the admission, “love? You love me?”

He nodded, “ever since I was seven years old. You punching your wanker of a brother really sealed that for me,” he offered her a small smile. “I left with the hope that once I finished schooling I could come home and court you properly. I was crushed to find out you were to be my father’s bride.” They were both quiet for a moment. “Runaway with me,” she looked up wide-eyed at his request. 

“I wish I could Draco,” she raised a hand to his face, “But he’s placed an enchantment on me that will allow him to track me wherever I go.” She let her hand fall back to her lap. 

“I wish there were something we could do.” 

“There is,” Draco perked up after a moment and reached to fish the vial from his pocket. Holding it out to Ginny she eyed him warily. “This is a bottle of peanut oil. One drop would kill my father in seconds. I could put a few drops in his firewhiskey, and no one would ever know, the best part is it’s not poison so it won’t hurt anyone else who drinks it, and no auror would think to test the whiskey for peanuts.” 

“I-I can’t,” she whispered again. Pushing him slightly she moved to stand up. When she was just a few steps from the door, she turned back toward him, “I just found out last week that I am pregnant. I can’t raise a baby on my own.” 

“You wouldn’t be on your own, Gin. Please just think about it.” She watched as he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a large old tome. He placed the vial on the shelf before putting the book back where it belonged. “Regardless of what you choose I will always be here for you Ginny, I promise that.” He pulled her against him and dropped a chaste kiss to her forehead before moving past her to exit the room. 

The remainder of his visit was spent with stolen glances and tight smiles between him and Ginny. Though Draco didn’t dare to leave even a day early, knowing that while Lucius knew he was there watching Ginny was safe from harm. All too soon it was November 1st, and he had to return to his life in France. 

* * *

Less than a week passed before Draco received a letter from his father proudly announcing Ginny’s pregnancy. That night Draco drank a little too much firewhiskey and ended up in the hospital wing of his university, having had a small broom accident. 

When Pansy walked into the hospital wing the next morning, she promptly smacked him in the back of the head, not caring one bit about the horrid hangover he had. “You had me worried sick, Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Do not pull another stupid stunt like that again.” He glared while Theo just sheepishly smiled from behind his wife. 

“I promise I am keeping an eye on her Draco. She’s not alone.” That was the last promise Pansy made before the couple left to return home. 

In the following four months, Draco continued to correspond frequently with his two closest friends and was surprised to receive a letter or two from Ginny. They never said much, just talked about how wonderful his father has continued to be throughout her pregnancy and admonish him for not coming to visit on his breaks. The truth was, he couldn’t bring himself to return to that house and see her playing dutiful housewife to his father. He’d rather spend the holidays alone. 

In mid- March Draco returned to his little flat after class to find a somewhat official looking owl waiting with a letter in his beak. Ripping open the message he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. The letter was from his mother’s cousin, Sirius Black, who was the lead auror in the DMLE. The letter was a brief missive merely stating that on the night before Sirius had been called to Malfoy Manor when his father had dropped dead during a social gathering. His presence was requested at once. 

He had never been happier to walk up the drive of Malfoy Manor. Putting on a forced look of grief he stepped into the front hall. His conversation with auror Black had been brief. It was determined that Lucius had gotten drunk and accidentally choked on an appetizer. Concluding there was no reason to look any further into the case, as auror Black also hadn’t cared for the man and suspected him in his cousin’s death, he gave his half-hearted condolences and left. 

Making his way into the drawing-room, Draco had a bit of déjà vu. Ginny was sitting on the same sofa, only this time the book she was reading was resting on her protruding belly. Hearing him enter she looked up and gave him a soft smile before setting her book to the side and standing to embrace him. 

“Are you alright, Gin?” he asked after a moment. 

She nodded and pulled him tighter to her. “He had gotten better, Draco. He really had. Then last week he’d gone out to celebrate with a few of his friends. When he got home, he was so angry, and I was so scared. I realized that I couldn’t bring a baby into this. I would rather be poor and safe than wealthy and have to worry about my child’s safety.” 

“I told you Gin; you won’t be alone or poor. I am here, and I will take care of you.” Draco vowed. “I am only in school for another couple of months, and then I will be home for good. I love you, Ginny.” 

“I love you too, Draco.” 

* * *

Looking down at the small baby in Ginny’s arms he couldn’t help but smile. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. Hearing the door open, he turned to catch the little ball of energy as she came bounding into the room. 

“Is my baby here?” the small blonde girl squirmed in his grasp, “Can I hold him?” 

“Cissa love, we have to be quiet,” he smiled at her. “Scorp is still brand new. He needs sleep, love.” 

“Sorry Papa,” she looked down, suitably chastised. 

Draco looked up in time to see a frazzled, and very pregnant, Pansy walk into the room. “Did your demon make it in here then?” she looked pointedly at the little girl in his arms. When the Cissa stuck her tongue out, Pansy replied in kind. 

The sound of Ginny laughing caught the attention of everyone in the room. “It’s scary how alike you two are sometimes. Draco love, are you sure we want Pans to be godmother and corrupt another one of our children?” 

“Godmother? Again?” Pansy squealed, quickly crossing the room to hug her best friend and hold her godson. Several minutes later she reluctantly returned Scorpius to Ginny. “I should probably get going. Theo has started getting worried anytime I’m away for more than 15 minutes,” she rolled her eyes. “Remember little girl,” she pointed at Cissa, “You have to come over for a spa time this weekend and paint my toenails. I can’t reach them anymore, and Uncle Theo thinks I’ll kick him.” 

At that Cissa giggled, “Uncle Theo is a baby. Papa painted Mummy’s toes all the time,” then she lowered her voice to a loud whisper, “and she did kick him.” 

Once Pansy left, Draco gently set Cissa onto the bed with Ginny. As she got settled and got to get a good look at her younger brother the little girl had a broad smile on her face. “He’s the best, Mummy.” 

“He sure is,” Ginny replied looking up at Draco who was smiling down at his little family. 


End file.
